


Uncertain

by CrazyYinYangLover7



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Depressing, M/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 23:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5646013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyYinYangLover7/pseuds/CrazyYinYangLover7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But even then. . . I'm uncertain</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncertain

Do I dare, do I not? Do my feelings have any merit?  
Why is it that I thinking about you thinking of me I feel so barren?  
So uncertain  
Maybe it's how you speak to me?  
To nice to be genuine, to many compliments to feel so . . . Transparent  
Who am I to think these things? I am but a fly.  
Just a bothering insect and nothing more.  
A gnat on your shoes squash upon the floor.  
I know this is fact that you have no interest in me and my den.  
But why is it I feel so uncertain?  
My emotions cannot be contained, so I shout to the void.  
So that it can be swallowed up along with the uncertainty I hold.  
My heart is ripped from its seat in my soul when you weep.  
When you cry  
But even then. . . I'm uncertain  
I did not expect to feel this way, but you are such a human.  
An amazing specimen of humanity  
Sometimes I feel confident- my insecurities vanished away but then. . .  
Suddenly I'm left in the metaphorical rain, cold,alone and . . . Uncertain  
I pray to the divine that I'm not the one you forsaken  
For my feelings for you is sure, but yours is uncertain


End file.
